Teacher
.]] will demand royalties!]] This article is about the type of teacher who has no children because she can't get a man. For the best kind of teachers, click here. Who Can Become A Teacher? Only girls can become teachers. Men have other important things to do. Plus looking after children is ladies' work. Men were not designed to handle children. This is why SAHDs are an abomination. As are male teachers. Who Cannot Become A Teacher? There are many unAmerican types who are not allowed near children while they are trapped in public schools prior to the Homeshool Revolution! The following persons are not allowed to be teachers: * men * gays * lesbians (there will be some exceptions to Hotmosexuals) * wizards * communists * muslims * blacks, but only in white schools * scientists, but only in Bible Schools What Education Does A Teacher Need? A teachers only has to be one lesson ahead of her students. So, what education does a teacher need? None, really. Where Do Teachers Work? A school is a building made by liberals to house their knock-offs while they have abortions or smoke crack. Sometimes both. At the same time--one to relieve the pain of the other. What Do Teachers Do? Teachers take roll call to make sure all the children are in their seats. They lead a recitation of America's pledge and acceptable Bible passages. They also diagram sentences. How Much Money Does A Teacher Make? Factonistas are always saying teachers should get paid more because they are something something with the future of something something. Come on, teachers get paid what the market will bear and not one darn cent more! If a teacher wants to make more money, get another job. What Is The Average Work Day Like For A Teacher? When not having sex with their pupils, teachers spend most of the day sitting behind desks and reading. Sometimes the reading is out loud, other times, it is to herself. White teachers help urban youths overcome their environment and get abortions. They also help them read and go to college and write poetry based on drunk Irish guys. Most importantly, teachers do what they're told not by their local school board or school's principal or parents of their students, but by upstanding Christian leaders from other communities, who most certainly know more than some chick sitting in some classroom, who is only one lesson ahead of her charges. Hawt Tubes *Florida has lots of Hawt Female Teachers *Teacher's Pet! *The Dishonor Roll *After School *List of Hawt Teachers seeking students for after special tutoring *Debra Lafave: 2005 Hawtest Teacher of the year *Hawtest Physical ED Teacher of the Year *Female Sex Offenders Teachers *Why Female Sex Offenders Teachers shouldnt go to jail *The Mind of a Hawt Sexy Teacher *Hawt Lonely Teacher seeks sexually aroused student *Testimony from lucky boys and girls *Hawt Sex with teacher is not child abuse *Teachers keeping our children safe from teh gey *Teacher to solve student violence problem *Student poisons captures dangerous hippie teacher *Hawt Teachers to be set free! *Teacher punished for saving school from undesirable *Liberal teacher tries gotcha journalism *How evil teachers are destroying America *Evil teachers hates American and our guns